


No Touching

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Sub!Sam, Teasing, blindfolding, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader dominates Sam for a change</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touching

The light came on, illuminating the motel room, and Sam tossed his keycard onto the table, exhaling loudly as he pulled his coat off. He stretched, then pulled his gun from the back of his pants, checking the ammunition.

You chose that moment to clear your throat, and Sam jumped, arming his weapon and pointing at you. When he realised it was you, he lowered the gun, sagging in relief. You smiled, standing from where you’d been sat on the bed. ‘Y/N, what are you doing here?’ His gaze dropped down, taking in what you were dressed in. The sheer stockings and silk robe hid the best bits, but his jaw dropped anyway. 'And what are you wearing?’ His tone held nothing but lust as you stepped towards him.

'I was bored. Called Dean to see when you guys were coming back to the bunker. He suggested you might need some….relaxation time.’

'So that’s why he insisted on going to the bar alone. Here I thought he was out to get laid.’ You were within touching distance now and he reached out to you. You dodged his hands, your smile widening.

'He probably is.’

'Will you come here?’ His eyes darkened. 'I missed you.’ He reached for you again, but you avoided him, giggling. 'Y/N, please.’

'Ooo, begging. I like that.’ You ran the robe cord through your fingers. 'Ask nicely and I might let you touch me.’

He smirked. 'What game are we playing here?’

'The one where you do as you’re told.’ You replied, tugging gently on the cord. The robe slipped open a fraction, providing a glimpse of the lace bra and panties you wore underneath. 'You gonna behave?’ Sam stared, swallowing hard as you pulled a little harder on the cord. Slowly, he nodded and you stepped closer. 'Take your shirt off.’ You ordered and he complied, slipping the plaid shirt off of his shoulders. Quickly, he pulled his t-shirt off as well, and you admired the view. 'Hmmm.’ You stepped closer, running a hand down his chest to rest your fingers at the top of his pants. 'I do like this view.’ His fingers twitched and you knew he was resisting the urge to touch you. 'Take the rest off.’ He moved, ready to strip in record time, but you placed one hand on his chest, over his anti-possession tattoo. 'Slowly.’ You ordered, and he groaned, slipping his boots off.

You moved backwards, returning to the edge of the bed, sitting and watching as Sam tried to remove his clothing slowly. His boots and socks went first, and he focused his eyes on yours as he unbuckled his pants, pulling the leather belt through each hoop before dropping it to the floor. His fingers snapped open the button of his jeans and pulled the zip down, his eyes still on yours as he pushed the fabric down past his thighs, his knees and finally, stepping out of the pants and kicking them to the side. He was wearing the Saxx boxers you’d bought him for his birthday, his arousal clearly tenting the black fabric. He raised his fingers to pull them down, speeding up his movements.

'Slowly.’ You reminded him and he paused, then slid his fingertips under the waistband at the front, moving them around to the side before pushing the boxers over his hips. As they slid off, his hard cock sprang free, the head weeping precum already, and you licked your lips unconsciously as he stood straight.

You pushed yourself off of the bed, pulling the cord of the robe off, letting the silk fall from your frame, revealing the very sexy two piece completely. Sam’s eyes roamed over your body, and the lace that barely covered your pussy and breasts. His cock twitched.

'Come here.’ The order fell from your lips and Sam was in front of you in three strides. Your body came closer to his, your fingers brushing his cock as you stood straight. His body tensed and you smiled, standing on tip toes, your lips so close to his that his hot breath warmed your skin. 'I want you to make me cum, Sam.’ He smiled, leaning in to kiss you, but you stopped him with a finger on his lips. 'Using only your tongue.’

You shimmied from the lace panties, grabbing the cord from your robe, as Sam groaned in frustration. You took his hands, tying them behind his back, pressing against him as you did so. His cock became trapped between your stomachs as you secured his hands together, and he tried hard not to seek the friction he craved. You sat back on the bed when you were done, spreading your stocking clad thighs. 'Make me cum, Sam, and I’ll let you fuck me.’

He knelt, awkwardly balanced with his hands tied, his eyes heavy with lust as he looked down on your exposed cunt. You were already wet, so close to cumming, and the first touch of Sam’s tongue on you made your hips jerk involuntarily, and you laid back on the bed, holding the cry aching to burst out of you. You focused on his exploratory touches, as he licked a path to your clit, tasting every inch of you before teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. The moan you’d been holding in escaped, and it seemed to spur Sam on as he nipped at your clit with blunt teeth. You should have scolded him – you’d specified tongue only – but then he moved, plunging said appendage into your pussy, thrusting in and out as deep as he could go. Your moans came freely as he continued and you felt your climax building as he switched back to your clit, his tongue working a rhythm that undid you and you came hard. Sam heard your cry and swiped your clit once more, before licking you clean of your juices.

For a second, you lay still, allowing him to continue, before you sat up, pushing him backwards. His reflexes served him well as he caught himself from falling and got to his feet. Before he could move forwards, you slipped behind him, on slightly wobbly legs, untying his hands.

'Y/N…’ He started but you shushed him, placing the silk cord over his eyes and tying it at the back of his head. Once you were satisfied he could not see, you stepped back, wondering how good his instincts were.

'Sam.’ You kept your voice low and seductive. 'Can you see anything?’

'No.’ He replied. 'Y/N -’

'Shush.’ You said, darting silently to the side of him. His head twitched in your direction and you giggled. 'You know exactly where I am, don’t you?’

'Yeah.’ He smirked, despite the blindfold. You moved again to his other side.

'How about now?’ He turned his head in your direction, still smirking.

'Yeah.’

You went still for a moment, holding your breath before moving in front of him, bending down. 'How about now?’

'Ye-uh!’ His reply ended in a strangled moan as you engulfed his cock with your mouth. His hands automatically went to hold your head and you pulled away.

'Hands to your sides, Sam.’

'Unh, please, Y/N, I want to touch you.’ He gasped out.

'No.’ You sat back on your haunches. 'Do as you’re told or I’ll leave you like this.’ You trailed a fingertip along the underside of his dick, his groan reverberating loudly around the motel room. His hands dropped to his sides and you smiled, moving back towards him, your tongue darting out to caress the head of his cock. Sam’s breathing hitched as you slowly slid your lips over his shaft, taking in as much of him as you could, testing your own limits. When the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, you pulled back, before taking him down again. Sam was shaking, trying to hold himself back from movement and as you increased your tempo, sucking him faster, he threw his head back.

'Holy fuck.’ He grunted, and you smiled, bringing a hand up to fondle his balls. He whimpered, moving his hands slightly before stopping. You continued to suck his cock, loving every little sound he made, until you felt his cock harden further. You pulled away, and Sam groaned in loss, before you grabbed his shoulders and turned him, pushing him onto the bed. You unclipped your bra, leaving you clad only in the stockings, and you crawled over the hunter’s body, straddling his lap. Positioning his straining cock at your entrance, Sam moaned again, trying to thrust up.

'Sammy.’ You scolded. 'You’re not behaving.’

'Please.’ He begged, eyes still covered. A smile crossed your face as you teased him, letting him feel how wet you were.

'You wanna fuck me, Sam?’ He swallowed and nodded. 'Wanna sink your cock into my wet pussy?’

'Fuck, yes, please, Y/N, please!’

'You wanna cum inside me, baby?’

'Yes, please, please!’ Sam’s voice was pleading now, cracking as he begged. You smiled, victorious, and without another word, you sank down, impaling yourself on his length, moaning in tandem with him. After adjusting to the feeling of him filling you, you started to move, grinding against him, lifting up and pushing down, hands on either side of his head as you fucked him. 'Don’t move, Sammy. And don’t cum unless I say so.’

He didn’t reply, but his jaw was tight as he ground his teeth together in pleasure. You increased the stimulus to him, lifting his hands and placing them on your breasts. Immediately he groaned, working his fingers against your supple flesh. The extra sensation made you clench, you walls around him and he gave out, his hips jerking up towards you. The movement slammed his cock into you g-spot and you cried out, your orgasm ripping through you.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’ You rode out the climax as Sam gave a strangled moan, and you reached out, ripping off the blindfold. 'Cum with me, Sam.’

His hands gripped your hips as he ploughed his cock into you, cumming hard enough to prolong your orgasm. His warmth spilled into you and you collapsed, sated, onto his chest. His heartbeat was fast against your skin as the both of you tried to calm down.

'Okay…’ Sam panted, his hand running through your hair. 'Next time?’ You looked up at him with a sappy smile and he smiled back. 'I’m in charge.’


End file.
